Bible of Mine
by Alexander the Unholy
Summary: Rated for Sexual Situations, Innuendos, Foul Language, Thoughts of Suicide, and mild violence. AU Angst Drama Romance. The story of the Inuyasha Gang, and one of their closest friends in presentday Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing ones' self

**Bible Of Mine**

**Chapter One: Introducing Ones' self**

_I hate this day with all of my being.._ He thought to himself as he raised the glass to his lips. Slowly engulfing the almost-transparent liquid inside the rather obtuse shaped glass. There was a good reason he hated this day... It was his birthday... Not to mention, Though, That it was also the anniversary of two of his best friends' wedding. He could'nt have been happier the day it happened, but now all he felt was tinges of jealousy. He was still lonely, While his best friends (All of them, Amazing is'nt it?) had all become married, and starting happy lives. He was still single, and ruefully far too strange for a relationship... It seemed the women only wanted to have sex with him, and that did'nt satisfy him... He has remained a virgin over the years, and beaten himself into unconciousness when it came to having an erection... Being one of the most perverse, but romantic, men around was harder than it looks. He had far gone past the stereotype of 'Men always want sex.' He did'nt want sex, He wanted love... Hell, If God hated him enough to give him a life-time of sadness.. He was probably doing it. He smiled at the bartender, and thanked him for the drinks after setting down the money on the bar counter. He stood, and made his way towards the door. His short black hair flying slightly upon the breeze as he stepped out. His hair reached the base of his neck, and remained straight as he could get it... He was born here, in japan, but somehow retained the brillant emerald orbs for eyes... Probably because his father had been irish.. His mother had been, a bitch, japanese. He stood rather tall, around six foot two at best, and had a rather lean figure. He admitted to many people that he was quite a 'catch' as some people put it. Even though, He had friends in high circles, He remained in the middle class... Though, That probably did'nt matter to anyone. He fumbled in his pockets for the keys to his GTO... Finally finding them, He slid in.

He drove quietly, and glanced at stores he had been to every once in awhile... Until, A familiar noise assaulted his ears.. A song he himself had written the lyrics for, and sang for. The tone remained the same tone he had had for a month now... He finally reached into his pocket, and drew out a small cell phone... Flipping the cover, and sliding it against his ear he stated to the conversator. "Moshi moshi?" He heard a fit of giggles over the line. "Konnichi-wa, Alex-san." He sighed as he realized who was speaking to him.. One, Kagome Higurashi. Mother of none, Wife of Inuyasha Hanyou. "Hello, Kagome, Why are you calling me this late at night... Especially, Knowing that it's today?" She giggled again, and he could see her tongue sticking out at the phone... She was too playful sometimes. "I wanted to see if you were coming to the party tommarow..." He growled to himself, and finally pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. "Of course, I'm coming... If only for you guys." She huffed over the line, and he pushed the phone away from his ear as he heard someone scream at the other... "You need to get laid, man." Now, This voice he rather enjoyed having to talk to on his birthday... "You know, If i wanted to, I would... but I'm not some man out for sex." Inuyasha growled into the phone, and He could see the apparant resentment Kagome bore on her face right now. "What? I'm the one with the wife, There's no way i'm going to be not.." He smiled. "Say it, Baka." Inuyasha growled. "Who are you calling fool!" "Don't change the subject." Inuyasha growled, He seems to be doing that alot lately, and tapped the phone resentfully. "Fine, Fine... There's no way i'm not going to be happy with my lovely wife." I heard a squeal of joy as he 'umphed' upon being glomped to the floor. "I think, I'll leave you two lovers to your 'meeting'." I heard a snicker, and sighed... Cutting off the conversation, and walking slowly up the stairs.

My name is Oroikawa Alexander, A rather unorthodox name for a japanese man. But, of course, I did'nt look much like a japanese man... Only my hair, and my place of birth stated that fact... Other than that, I'm a lonely single man looking for love... Well, Besides having five friends who are in the highest circles of all... Houshi Miroku, Actor slash Direction. Taijiya Sango, Actor slash mother. These two were married not half a week ago. Next was Hanyou Inuyasha, and Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha is a Inu Hanyou, who is one of japan's hottest models. Kagome is a fashion designer. (Wondering how they got together?) The last one is Youkai Shippou. Shippou is the adopted son of Inuyasha, and Kagome.. He's a child actor, and a rather good one i must admit. Today, I've decided to begin a story...

A Bible Of Mine.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my newest fanfiction, and please review! I need to know your interested!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my own character, Alexander Oroikawa, and I make no money off of writing my stories. They're all for the fun, and enjoyment of others.


	2. Chapter 2: Talk about a Downer

Disclaimer: Common Disclaimers apply.. All of Inuyasha, and it's concepts belong to corporation yadda yadda, All that belongs to me is the story idea, name, and my character Alexander.

**Bible of Mine**

**Chapter Two: Talk about a Downer...**

_As if the world could'nt get worse.._

_Listen to my last verse._

_It does'nt take my rhyme._

_To show you, I deserve all your time._

I growled in my sleep.. Something woke me up... Something... That went 'ring'... Now, I was by no means a morning person. I grasped the foreign object with a hand that literally would have strangled said object had anything decent to strangle on it's rather lithe form.

"Moshi Moshi?" What greeted me was even worse than last night's escapade... Him...

"Good Morning, Oroikawa-chan... Apparantly, Not a morning person?" I sighed, and sat up in his bed... Stretching my legs.

"Go to hell, Naraku..." I could see the older man smirking.

"That's no way to talk to your _guardian."_ Lacing the word he regretted being with as much venom as possible.

"You know, I'm no longer under your custody..." Again... That same damn cackle!

"Of course, Of course, Oroikawa-san... Married yet?" Of course, My first reaction was to slam the damn phone down hard enough to break the thing in half... Though, I somehow managed the simple

"No, Now good-bye Naraku-_san."_ I pressed the 'end' button, and slid it into the reciever... Standing up, and quickly walking to my apartment's bathroom to take a hot shower.. I slid out of my slacks, and rubbed my right hand over the curve of my left shoulder.. Swerving it in it's socket to wake the appendage up... I stepped into the shower, and slowly began my bath...

_20 minutes later..._

"That's better..." I had finally gotten out of the, comforting but extremely warm, shower... I reached for one of the towls on the wall hang, and slowly dried myself off... Making sure to take care of every spot of my well-toned body. (Yes, Even 'there' you perverts...) I slid out of the bathroom, and grabbed a set of clothing from the armoire nearby... A pair of black slacks, and a blood-red muscle shirt.. Making sure to grab my overcoat before i stepped out of my apartment... Inside my overcoat was my cell, my wallet, and of course my keys.. My eyes could'nt help, but shine upon the blue GTO i had recieved from my parents... I had taken exceptional care of it over the years. I slid into the car, and quickly left the complex... I reached into my pocket, and quickly dialed the number for Inuyasha's cell... The Time on my phone read as 10:23... I heard a gruff "Hello?" before I sighed...

Retorting with a quick "At least be respectable enough to answer the damn phone right." I could practically see the grin on his face.

"Shut up, Baka Oroikawa.. So, You coming to the party huh?" I turned a corner.. Eyes focusing on the drive as I laughed to myself..

"Of course, What kind of friend would I be if i did'nt?" Another time of 'psychic phone talk..' The same grin.

"A single, very lonely one who gets drunk every time he goes to a party where he wants to be happy for his best friends, but he can't because he's too damn mopy..." _Was that INUYASHA?_

"I'm sorry, Do i have the wrong number?" That got his temper boiling..

"Of course you have the right number, Jackass! Just what are you implying?" Of course, I had to say it..

"That Kagome is making you into a great man..."

"I'm no one's fuckin' pet you hear!"

Oh, No.. My ribs... Argh, I could'nt stop laughing... I managed to keep my eyes on the road though.

"Bullshit! She has you wrapped around her finger like a ring! Though, I'm sure your happy with it.. She rewards you nicely when you behave."

"I'm not a fuckin' DOG!"

"Whatever..."

I pressed the 'end' button with my thumb, and slowly slid the cell into my coat pocket.. Finally, Pulling into the lot of 'Houshi' enterprises... The workplace of (If you can't guess, I'm not telling you..) I walked slowly into the lobby, and smiled my best at the secretary.

"Ah, Alexander Oroikawa to see Mr. and Mrs. Houshi please?"

"Alright, Go on ahead Alex-san."

Again, I gave the playful grin, and began my journey to the top floor... Stepping into an, overcrowded i must say, elevator. I stepped out on the 10th floor, and walked quickly into the boardroom... Being met with the, rather intimate, sight of the couple tongue jousting...

"Ahem..." Sango blushed wildly, and quickly sat on her seat on the right hand side of Miroku.

"Ahhahah... Maybe it was a good thing we started with foreplay... OWW!" _Poor Miroku.. He'll never change..._

"I see you two are, still, in love..." Sango blushed madly at this.

"Of course, Alex... Who would'nt love this angel on earth?" _Get new pick up lines damn you..._

"Someone who needs to get to business..." I practically began to sweat with impatience... Miroku quickly got the drift, and tapped his fingers on the table nervously.

"Sorry, Anyway Oroikawa-sama, We need to clear the concert this saturday.." He held out a form, which he slid over the table.

"Of course.." I eyed the contract simply... Skimming the lines before grabbing a nearby pen, and swiping on my John Hancock... I slid it back.. Sango caught it, and smiled at me.

"I still don't know why a succesful guy like you is the last one getting married... I mean, Honestly!" I blushed..

"I guess, I'm just not the guy who believes one night of sex leads to love, Y'know?" He grins... Miroku, obviously hurt by this, immediately clutches his heart.. Falling out of his chair... Sango rushes to his side... Of course, Everyone knows what happens here... A 'smack' resounds in the halls, and i simply sigh... He'll never learn...

"Sango, Are you two going to their party this weekend?" Of course, Their meaning Inuyasha, and Kagome's...

"Of course." I smiled at her, and bid her adieu after signing what was left of the contracts... Miroku was still pretending to be KO'd, and staring up Sango's business skirt... As soon as i left i heard another loud 'smack'...

_So in love.._

_Two days later..._

I was dressed for the party... It was saturday evening, and the concert had gone over, with a blast, last night... Tonight was Kagome's, and Inuyasha's little souriee. I'm going to wear the normal tuxedo, and slacks to the party... Leaving my hair down, as always...

_Hopefully tonight won't be too awful..._

Author's Note: Sorry most of the chapter was just a bunch of snuff, but it's just for you to get in the mood about Alex's personality, and some connections with Naraku.. ,and Yes.. Of course.. Naraku is probably going to be a very vital part of the story!

Read, and Review please!


End file.
